


I hate you (?)

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, College, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Акечи всегда был занозой в заднице. Но Рен был достаточным придурком, чтобы любить его любым.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 8





	I hate you (?)

Горо Акечи был той еще занозой в заднице.

Начиная от подозрительных зырков в ответ на подготовленное бенто с кофе на двоих и заканчивая тем, что после совместных ночей Рен покидал постель с исполосованной спиной и налитыми багрянцем следами на шее — от поцелуев, укусов, иногда обоих сразу. Даже если Амамия пытался быть медленным, пытался быть мягким — Акечи вел себя, точно дьявол, обретший форму. Он дразнился, кусался и шептал похабщину, пока секс не превращался в больше битву, чем занятие любовью.

Кофе же он принимал с лицом, будто так и должно быть, а на еду порой еще и жаловался (недоготовленная, недосоленная и еще прорва чего недо-), хотя съедал её всю без остатка.

Иногда Рену казалось, что Акечи так проще.

Акечи не привык, что его могут любить таким, какой он есть — угловатым, кусачим и мерзко-злым, точно гадюка болотная. В его сознании — осознанно или нет — поселилась мысль: чтобы любили, нужно быть удобным. Нужно плясать под чужие дудки, нужно лгать и казаться очаровашкой — что угодно, на самом деле, лишь бы не показывать себя-настоящего. Ни в коем случае, вот совсем — так Горо считал. Ведь настоящего не полюбят. Ведь настоящего испугаются, или скривят лица в отвращении, или будут презирать, как он того заслужил.

И Рену было смешно, правда смешно. Ибо он вспоминал их дебаты на телешоу. Те самые, где их взгляды встретился прямо посреди спора — и Амамия ощутил холодок, проскользнувший вниз по позвоночнику. Этого не заметила Энн, не увидел Рюджи — но отметил сам Рен. Не улыбку и наигранную мягкость Горо Акечи; не его «белое пальто», праведную обеспокоенность и прочий бред — но тьму в багряных, темных глазах.

Рен увидел её. И не испугался.

Вокруг было столько «нормальных» людей, «удобных» людей. Рен общался с многими из них, но Акечи — о, с ним все было странно. Это было партией в шоги и дуэлью одновременно; они оба шли по лезвию клинка, готовые раскрыть, сломить, разорвать друг-друга в клочья в любой момент, и это манило. Это заставляло сердце пропускать удар, это рождало улыбку на тонких устах. Рен был ребенком строгих родителей, для которых честь значила все; которым сладкая ложь приятнее истины, и поэтому Рену ли не знать, что это такое — жить во лжи так долго, что почти забыть, как выглядит правда.

Акечи играл свою игру, Рен играл свою.

Но друг с другом наедине, Рену казалось, что маска на его лице не срывалась, не трещала — но таяла.

И, возможно, не только его собственная.

Но то было давно, очень давно. Сейчас они в колледже, чудом нашедшие друг-друга на другой стороне земного шара; учатся на одном потоке, пускай и в разных классах. Акечи обмолвился однажды, как именно спасся — что не помнил деталей побега с дворца Шидо, но после скрылся по программе защиты свидетелей… но Рена это не волновало. Он нашел Акечи в Британии; нашел, будто сама судьба не могла разделить их, раскинуть в стороны, как бы яростно не пыталась.

— А ты не меняешься, Амамия, — отметил лишь однажды Горо, прикрыв глаза и улыбнувшись, — все такой же придурок с комплексом спасителя.

Он был прав, разумеется.

Но Рен никогда не хотел спасти Горо. Не хотел исправить его, о нет.

Рен пропускал чужие шипы сквозь пальцы, ощущая себя спокойно, как никогда. Рен готовил ему кофе — такое же, как когда-то в Лебланс — и приносил на занятия, не прося ничего взамен. Притягивал к себе после жарких ночей, целуя за ухом и встрепывая слипшиеся от пота каштановые пряди. Когда получалось — целовал хмурые брови, улыбаясь самому себе. Вытаскивал Акечи с кошмаров, где тысячи лиц с искореженными в гримасах ужаса и страха, и глаза их — желтые, яркие, точно яд. Прижимал к себе, становясь ему якорем.

И это смешно, воистину смешно — ведь Акечи убийца, Акечи предатель, тут спору нет. Акечи не заслуживал, чтобы с ним были нежными, Рен знал это получше остальных: во лбу все еще холодил призрачный отпечаток чужого пистолета; на сетчатке отразилась чужая безумная усмешка, блеск чужих глаз.

Но… как Рен слышал однажды от Рюджи, растерянно улыбающегося и почесывающего в затылке, глядящего влюбленно куда-то в сторону, где их очаровательный художник разглядывал клешни лобстеров с упорством ребенка, держащего лапку котёнка: «Сердцу не прикажешь».

Более правдивых слов он от друга не слышал — ни до, ни после.

И глядя на уснувшего Акечи в своих объятиях, что после полугода жалований на шумных соседей таки согласился переехать с ним на съемную квартиру… Рен улыбался. Его рука затекла, и он не был уверен, что к утру сможет ею двигать, а чужая ладонь на собственной талии прижимала Рена прямо по-собственнически, но… ему было плевать. Так плевать, на самом деле; он смотрел, как отблеск луны играет на чужих скулах и растрепанных прядях, вслушивался в чужое дыхание, битье сердца напротив своего — и был счастлив. Воистину счастлив.

Горо Акечи был той еще занозой в заднице, спору нет.

Но в безумном мире лжи и притворства иногда очень освежало услышать искреннее «я ненавижу тебя», хм?


End file.
